Changeling
The changeling is a zerg spy produced by the overseer. It is a very weak and unstable creature with a short lifespan.Cavez. 2008-07-02. Changeling. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-07-02. The lifespan is measured by a decreasing bar visible on the interface below the name, and it will die when the bar is zeroed.PAX 2008 SC2 Zerg Changeling Gameplay Part 2/2 - 9/5/08. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2008-10-02. Shapeshifting The changeling shifts its appearance to match the appearance and color of an enemy unit within twelve spaces. It will only change into a basic combat unit (so if it approaches a stalker, it will resemble a more basic zealot instead). It will also change in response to approaching a building (it will turn into a marine if it approaches a barracks, for instance). Once transformed, it cannot change back.Changelings, once moved in contact of the enemy will permanently change to their standard tier 1 unit (Zealot, Marine, or Zergling) and will not change back into the original Changeling model. Hope that answers your question. Karune. 2009-05-01. Are changelings perm when turned? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-01. A transformed changeling will use the wireframe and the portrait of the unit assumed by it. A normal changeling will use its own wireframe and portrait (zergling in the current build).PAX 2008 SC2 Zerg Changeling Gameplay Part 2/2 - 9/5/08. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2008-10-02. The changeling has no attack;Currently, Changlings will not be able to burrow, use special abilities, or attack. They will turn into either a Zealot, Marine, or Zergling, depending on what enemy race they encounter. Karune 2009-03-20. Changeling question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-21. any weapons it appears to carry are false. Changelings do not display special abilities such as burrow or a zealot's charge, and do not automatically undergo visual upgrades such as wearing a marine's combat shield when upgraded. Re-creating the changeling will show the appropriate visual upgrade.This question is interesting to me as well and I tested this out. If you spawn a Changeling to Terran's base before Terran researches the Combat Shield upgrade, Changeling will be spawned as a Marine without a shield and even after the Combat Shield upgrade is done, your Changeling still remain without a shield but every other Terran's Marines will have the shields. However, you spawn a Changeling again after the Combat Shield upgrade is done, your Changeling will be spawned as a Marine with a shield. For Protoss case, even though you spawn a Changeling after the Zealot's Charge upgrade is done, your Changeling will be spawned as a Zealot with the normal speed. So, Changeling will be spawned as the same visual with the latest upgrade status of the opponent, but it will not have the upgraded ability. Karune. 2008-11-14. Karune: Changeling Disguise. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-11-15. External Links The changeling can be seen in action on youtube; 2008-10-01. PAX 2008 SC2 Zerg Changeling Gameplay Part 1/2 - 9/5/08. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2008-10-02 and 2008-10-01. PAX 2008 SC2 Zerg Changeling Gameplay Part 2/2 - 9/5/08. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2008-10-02. References